


& I LOVE YOU MY HIGH PRIEST

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ancient Egypt, BoyxBoy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sad Ending, scandelshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you no matter what I will come back and we will be together again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	& I LOVE YOU MY HIGH PRIEST

**Author's Note:**

> Atem+Seth \O/  
> I'm in luv with bottom Seto +_+  
> sry if it sucks coz it's my first oneshot in Yu Gi Oh! fandome

He looked out from his balcony and sight; his city, his people ; burnt in ashes by a fucking psycho called Bakura!

he scowled and closed his eyes tight!

That was the only solution , the only solution to save his kingdom , save his people … save his love!

He heard the door opened .

"Pharaoh?" he heard the whisper and for once when he backed to palace smiled. " May I enter my Pharaoh ?"

he chuckled lightly to his lover's formality and entered his chamber. 

"Seth love no need of formality when we are alone!"

he watched in aw as his lover blushed and tried to put a – I'm not giving a shit about what you say –face , that made Pharaoh laugh at his cuteness.

he frowned and soft his voice " I'm on my duty , sir"

He get closer to him and grabbed his chin lustly " and what is your duty Seth?" he wishpered dangerously into his ear and stared at his lips hungrily " to protect you!" 

Pharaoh looked at his eyes " I'm the one who must protect you!" and start kissing him hungrily .

To his surprise Seth didn't respond the kiss at all in fact he pushed him away and looked furiously to his eyes " Don’t protect me , in fact don't protect anyone at all! Protect

yourself!" he said angrily as he tried to fight back his tears from streaming down on his face.

Pharaoh looked shocked , eyes widened , reaching his hand to cup his teary blue eyes lover's cheek.

"Seth…" he whispered and that was enough for him to broke down into sobs. He genteelly pulled him up and walked to the king sized bed on the other side of the room   
.  
sat down on the bed and placed the taller boy on his lap and start go back and forth in attempt to calm his upset/scared lover.

he lied him down on the sheets and start kissing him "I love you " and kissed him again "no matter what " another kiss " I will come back to you" he made both of them naked as 

he kept kissing Seth. " I wanna make love to you…" and kissed him deeply "May I ?" and looked with eyes full of love to him . he gave him a simple , full of trust ,love smile .

Pharaoh smiled lightly as he entered in him inch by inch . " shshsh I've got you just a little more babe" he kissed him as he start crying out for him. It was deep slow full of love ,

sex. It was more than making out , it was a way to show each other how much they loved each other how much they cared about each other.

After they both come down from their highs he cupped his priest's cheek and start kissing him " I love you no matter what I will come back and we will be together again" the

younger boy picked his lips " and I'll always wait for you my Pharaoh . I will wait for you no matter what cause I love you more than anyone or anything. I love you my Pharaoh"

" and I love you my high priest"


End file.
